


I Spy A Punishment (F)

by Lucy2su



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Asphyxiation Kink, Biting, Blood Play, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Spanking, Marking, Neck fetish, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Some Fluff, Submission, but lets be honest here, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy2su/pseuds/Lucy2su
Summary: Lucifer finds the MC, Roman, in an interesting predicament with his younger brother Mammon.A punishment ensues.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163
Collections: The DOM Dom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Welcome to the DOM-Dom. I’m not sure how many works i’ll write into this collection but I couldn’t get the thought of Lucifer having his way with MC out of my head so this was born. 
> 
> My MC is kind of gender neutral. Sometimes I imagine them as a guy, sometimes MC’s a girl, so I tried to pick a gender neutral name to fit that. I’m also thinking of posting another version of this fic with MC as a male, hence the (F) in the title.
> 
> Disclaimer: Remember everything's always peachy when things are safe, sane, and consensual <3
> 
> Also, I am always looking for writing tips. Haven’t written in a while so I may be a bit rusty. Got any critiques/tips for me? Feel free to leave a comment about it.

Lucifer was angry. 

Well, no. Perhaps 'angry' wasn't the right word. Lucifer was agitated. No, he was downright  _ livid _ at the sight before him.

His day had already gone south at the discovery of Levi and Beel fighting over a missing, rare, one-of-a-kind and "preserved from grubby-handed-normies" cake Levi had won over a 1000 years ago that Beel had definitely  _ not _ eaten five seconds after finding it.

Why Beel was even in Levi's room in the first place, Lucifer still didn't know. After two hours of trying to get his two younger brothers to calm down after nearly wrecking the east wing of their shared home, Lucifer was more than tired.

What he was seeing now, however, had completely set him off. In fact, he was seeing red. He could almost feel his wings trying to bust through its protective barrier at the sight.

When he opened his room door he didn't expect to find Mammon and their human exchange student, Roman, at the foot of his bed tangled together via miscellaneous wires. At the end of each thin cord appeared to be what looked like tiny black cameras.

His blood was boiling as he took in the picture of them sitting there together, Mammon’s hands unwittingly cupping the exposed skin of Roman’s thighs. Lucifer internally counted to ten. Of all the days, why’d she choose  _ this  _ day to wear shorts? With patience as thin as a sheet of paper, he cleared his throat and scowled at the two. . "Mammon. Roman." His tone was clipped as he forced himself not to yell. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lucifer watched as the blood drained from Mammon's face. Mammon stared back at Lucifer slack-jawed for a total of five seconds before he bailed and raised his hands up, as if the act itself would grant him an ounce of mercy.

"We can explain! Actually, this is super hard to explain but--- actually, this was all Roman's idea!"

Roman balked at this and untangled herself from Mammon, leaving cords hanging from her hands in her haste. "What?! No way-- this was Mammon's idea! He was the one that thought it'd be a good idea to spy on you-"

Mammon nervously laughed out loud and sprang up from his position on the bed, cords and all. He flailed and waived his arms around as if it'd help prove his case. "Everyone knows not to listen to me! No one ever listens to my ideas. So you see, it couldn't possibly be my fault that you caught us in your room with cameras that we were  _ definitely not _ going to use to set up to spy on you."

"Mammon!" Roman yelled, slapping the lesser demon in the shoulder in disbelief.

Lucifer felt a vein in his neck throb at the mention of 'spying'. The throbbing slowly turned into a headache as he continued to listen to the two argue about their unwanted presence in his room. 

With his voice raised now and offering no further discussion, wanting to end the constant stream of noise between the two, Lucifer grabbed Mammon by the back of his jacket and threw him towards the door. Mammon scurried up and regained his balance before he could hit the wall.

"Out." Lucifer growled. 

Mammon threw a panicked look over to Roman. "Uh, don't kill her."

"Out!" Lucifer yelled, causing the two to wince. With one last look at Roman, Mammon raised his hands in apology and quickly ran out the door. With a sigh, Lucifer squeezed his forehead and followed after him to lock the door.

The room was silent as Roman watched Lucifer's movements from the bed. By his stiff posture alone it didn’t take much to convince her that she was screwed. She knew that there was no way she was leaving this room without being reprimanded.

Shaking his head trying to wrap the day around it, Lucifer sighed again. He stole one look towards Roman and watched as she shrunk into herself at his gaze before he stalked over to the dresser. His eyes only left hers for a moment before he started opening drawers one by one and started undressing.

He fought off a snort as he watched Roman through the dresser mirror. Her eyes widened and darted around to every surface of the room except for him at his casual undress.

Refusing to leave her, he slowly unbuttoned his coat. Seeing as she was still fretting about in the middle of the room, he turned and leaned against the dresser. Still, she darted around. This wouldn't do. He wanted her complete and full attention. He demanded it.

With a snap to his fingers, her eyes locked back on his. He waited for a second to see if she would waiver. When she didn't, he cast her with a withering glare and dipped his gloved finger between his teeth and pulled. He smirked as she quivered at the sight, seemingly at odds between fear and interest. Although hard to tell on her dark skin, he was almost positive she was blushing. 

Once his gloves were off and his fingers were bare, he started to make demands."Speak. And don't bother trying to lie. You know you aren't any good at it."

Her voice was soft as she spoke. Despite his anger, Lucifer found himself in a daze, something he wasn't keen on admitting. Still, he couldn't deny the effect the woman in front of him had on him. He was drawn to her. In fact, he wasn't completely sure if the woman was fully human with the effect she seemed to cast on both him and his brothers. 

Ever since she'd first shown up, she was a constant spark of life, a constant fix that none of them could get enough of.

The way she bit her lip before she spoke wasn't helping the matter. He was in so much of a daze that he almost forgot that he found her tangled together with Mammon. Almost. A new wave of agitation bubbled inside him at the thought of the two together in a seemingly intimate moment.

He knew that Roman had an affliction for Mammon and Mammon had gladly gobbled her up, glad to have a partner in crime to participate in his antics.

If he were being honest with himself, he was almost sure that the two were a couple at some point. Still, Lucifer was a confident demon. He knew every inch of this place and knew exactly what went on in each room. Despite their closeness, he knew he didn't have to worry about Mammon, especially as he watched Roman squirm under his gaze.

Besides, he too played the game of cat and mouse with Roman, and there was no mistaking those sly stolen glances she gave him when she thought no one was looking.

"...We sometimes see you retreat to your room with some blindfolded demon and um, we were curious what you were up to."

When she paused, he raised an eyebrow for her to continue. She sat to still herself and immediately hurried along as if she never stopped.

"I thought it'd be okay to just follow you guys and listen behind the door one day but Mammon wanted to take it a step further. He figured we'd get more intel if we simply saw what you were doing instead."

Lucifer set his now drawn gloves aside and laid his rich red waistcoat over an open drawer. He slowly shuffled over to her till he was standing right in front of her, looming over her sitting, still tangled form on his bed. 

The lights in the room were dimmed and the glare of the fireplace in the background highlighted the scene perfectly. Lucifer marveled at the flicker of light casted over her body, almost as if it were a yellow aura. He could see every emotion that coursed through her pretty little head then; the way she tilted it up and pitched her breath as he bore his gaze into her, the way her brown eyes darted as he hummed, hooked a finger under his shirt, and began to unfasten it down. 

The way she squirmed at that, at the slightest showing of skin,

It was absolutely delightful.

"And what were you hoping to find?"

He nearly cursed as he watched her suckle her already swollen lips back into her mouth in thought.

"I didn't-- He thought you were um-" She looked away and mumbled the last bit under her breath.

"Roman." Lucifer called out. When he didn't get a response, he hooked his bare finger under her chin and forced her to look back up at him. His grip tightened as the move elicited a quiet whimper from her. "I won't ask you again." He warned,his grip even tighter than before as he felt her shiver and watched as her eyes drifted down to his bare chest.

"He thought you were sleeping with them. I-I didn't think that's what you were doing so we made a bet to see who was right. Whoever lost had to give the other a thousand grimm."

Lucifer hummed at that and slackened his grip. Instead of letting go entirely, he slightly tilted her head up and ran the back of his hand down from her chin to the base of her neck, only stopping when she sighed and whimpered once more.

He stared at her, as if he were contemplating something, before wrapping his long fingers around her neck. He didn't squeeze, nor did he move. He just held it, daring Roman to move or question him. 

When she didn't, he asked her a question he'd been trying to figure out how to approach her with for the past two months. 

"You have the option to leave, if you want. If you choose not to, I won't be letting you out of this room till morning." As if trying to assure that he fully meant what he preached, he applied the slightest of pressure, lightly scraping his blunt nails into the skin of her neck. 

He fought the urge to pierce her skin at the feel of her swallowing under his hand. 

Her mouth opened in hesitation and Lucifer began to pull away, unsure of himself. Lucifer knew what he wanted but he was not a foolish man. If he had mistook Roman's quietness and obedience as anything but consent, he'd never forgive himself for it. As the seconds passed without any further comment, Lucifer stepped back and began to berate himself, a sense of unease coursing through him at the thought of propositioning someone that clearly didn't want it. The fact that he’d locked the door only made matters worse.

"Wait! I- I don't want to."

Lucifer quickly nodded and tried to make himself more presentable despite his state of undress. Seeing how uneasy the demon was, Roman stood up and immediately tried to rectify the situation.

"No! I-I meant i'll stay. I want to stay."

It took all but a second for Lucifer to process what she was saying and another for him to glance over to see if there was even an ounce of reluctance in her posture. When he found none, he resumed his position and stood in front of her. He was silent as he looked down at her. Something in him broke as a small smile curled up her lips.

Lord Diavolo help him.

He smirked and it morphed to a full on grin as that same mix of fear and interest flew across her face.

"Sit back." he instructed as he removed his shirt. He could feel her eyes roaming over his body as he threw the discarded shirt onto a nearby chair. 

Lucifer practically preened as she watched her lick her lips at the sight of his body. Without any further preamble, he dipped down onto the bed and slowly crawled his way between her legs, only stopping till he was nestled between her head. 

Her smile was shy as she looked back up at him. Still, he saw a spark of something there. A challenge. His pretty girl was curious. 

Slowly lowering himself down, Lucifer sighed as he buried his head into her neck, lightly nuzzling the nape of it with his nose and the ghost of his lips following soon after. He groaned as Roman jerked up then, a muffled gasp streaming through her lips as his lips kissed and sucked on the skin between her ear and neck. She sunk a hand into his shoulder and back and clawed as he moved down, bit, and nibbled at her flesh. 

Hearing her light pants as he played with her neck, Lucifer decided that this wasn't how he wanted to start his night. No, he had a point to make now that he finally had Roman where he wanted. He wasn't letting her off the hook this easy, no matter how much he wanted her.

Mustering up every ounce of willpower he could command, Lucifer removed himself from her and hovered over her again. His eyes glazed over the sight of her already disheveled state.

His voice came out in a slow drawl, a near purr as he followed the rise and fall of her chest below him. "If you caught me on camera fucking a demon right into the spot you're laying on right now, what would you do, Roman?"

His question made her shake and almost as if he said the magic words, her eyes seemed to immediately focus on him, as if she were looking at him for the first time that night. She sputtered as he glided his hands down her sides, teasing the bottom of her shirt.

Before she could give a proper response, she yelped as Lucifer indented his fingers into her hips and yanked her down so she was flush against his groin. He guided her legs to squeeze around his waist and with a tight grip around the braids at the back of her head, yanked till she shouted, her back arched, and her head snapped up, perfectly exposing the long line of her neck. 

She gasped and squirmed at his strong hold, her head quickly mushing into a dazed mix of pain and need as he held her there. He leaned down till his hot breath steamed against her neck. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as he kissed the center.

"I'm going to do to you exactly what I was doing to those demons." He grazed against her skin, his lips ghosting up and creating a maze of goosebumps at every turn. When he reached her ear, his voice was firm, offering no debate. 

"I'm going to fuck you within an inch of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer released his hold of Roman's hair and growled at the low moan that escaped her lips at the subdued pressure. He sunk his head back into the nape of her neck, easily finding it to be his favorite spot, as he slithered his hands back under her shirt.

"Lucifer..." She mewled helplessly, her breath coming out ragged and uneven. She ran her fingers up his shoulders and squeezed when he bit down and sucked hard at her neck, wanting to mark her as much as he could, even if he couldn't immediately see it.

"Eager, are you?" He chuckled against her skin.

As if she were giving him a response, she squeezed her legs harder around him and attempted to grind into him. This, however, granted the exact opposite reaction. His laugh grew deeper as he heaved up again and licked his wet lips.

"Come back.." she pleaded, as if it would entice him.

It did not.

"Did you think i'd make this easy for you?"

"Wha-" Before she could finish the word, Lucifer was untangling himself from her and manhandling her onto her stomach. In the next second, her arms were yanked back behind her and wound together with his silky red tie. 

Feeling the soft material holding together her wrists, she huffed out a laugh. "Where did you even get this so quickly? Was it in your pocket this entire time?"

Lucifer playfully slapped his hand over Roman's ass to shut her up. He kneaded his hands right into the clothed flesh at the drawn out gasp it elicited. "Since you have such a hard time understanding who exactly is in charge around here, i'm going to give you a lesson on obedience." He promised.

Without any further preamble, uninterested in drawing out the inevitable, Lucifer dragged her shorts and underwear down in one take, throwing the garments to a place unknown behind him. He sunk his fingers back into her now bare flesh, unable to help himself sink into the soft skin.

His voice came out rough as he spoke. "When you first got here, my rules were simple. You may do as you please as long as you followed my direct orders. All I asked was for you to behave. Why is it that you constantly stick your nose into where it doesn’t belong?.” He slapped her ass again, the sound of his palm hitting her cheek now loud and unfiltered.

Roman shivered under the kneading of his hands and caught herself biting into the sheets below her as his fingers eventually began to slither up her spine. Wanting to massage the skin but finding himself hindered by her shirt, he tore through the cotton in one swoop, clearly uncaring about the offending garment. 

"Why does it seem as if every time I find you, you're in some kind of trouble with one of my brother's, hmm?"

Roman flinched as he snapped the straps of her bra against her. She cursed as that too, slackened and tore away from her, the clear ripping of the fabric loud against the silence of the room.

Now with nothing on but the knot of his tie holding her in place, Lucifer freely ran his hands over every inch he could reach. He ground his fingers harder into her skin at her muffled groan.

"I just want one thing from you, Roman."

Lucifer wound his hands back around the front of her neck and squeezed her up till she pressed back as much as she could against his naked chest. His grip hardened as she cried out. A wave of lust washed over him as he listened to her struggle for air. Craving more of that sound of desperation, his cock stirring at the sound of her gagging before him, he squeezed harder. 

His voice came out in a powerful whisper, his command quick and straight to the point. "Obey me."

Roman panted as Lucifer removed his hold of her and instead took hold of her tied wrists, his grip almost a warning to dare her to struggle. Her panting quickly transformed into a sharp moan as Lucifer sunk a finger into her and regained his position at the base of her neck, mindlessly sucking in the hopes of claiming her.

They slowly dropped back onto the bed. One finger quickly became two as he rubbed his long fingers up against her inner walls, his pace unforgiving as he simultaneously rubbed the hood of her clit with a third finger. 

Despite his warning, she began to rock back into him, her ass rocking ever so slightly against his erection. 

"P-Please, Faster. Please, Lucy!" She moaned, her eyes squeezed shut and her panting growing harsher as his long fingers sunk impossibly further into her.

Lucifer leaned up and fixed her with a heated glare. His eyes bored into the back of her head before he unlatched himself from her neck and removed his fingers. 

Plainly, he asked; "Do you want to stop?"

"No! But I-"

Another sharp crack resonated throughout the room as Lucifer connected the palm of his hand against her ass. This time, he didn't bother to soothe her. He smiled, voice coming out in a low drawl. "That was a yes or no question."

"No." 

He hummed at the pout in her tone and smacked her ass again. This time, the force of his hand was sharper. He practically lit up as his pretty girl shook under the force of it. 

"No what?" He asked again, his tone daring her to misspeak.

"No, Lucifer."

" _ Sir _ ." He commanded.

"Sir."

Lucifer licked his lips as he raked his eyes over her, his gaze trickling up from her long legs trapped under him to the plump of her ass, moving all the way up to the long plain of her back. He absentmindedly thought back to the cameras Mammon and her had been trying to set up, how if he ever managed to find one recording them, he'd make it a personal mission to force her to watch it as he took her. In a quiet, much darker place in his mind, he thought how he'd force his brothers to watch it too, watch as he marked her skin, how he'd drag his hands and his cock over her bare ass, watch as she begged for him to fuck her, to claim her, to make her his.

He stirred at the thought and quickly unbuckled his pants. Pulling himself out of his boxers, he groaned as he grinded his leaking cock against the mound of her ass. He didn't waste time molding himself back against her body in a plan to enact every dirty little thing he'd just envisioned.

"I want to hear you scream, sweetheart." He moaned as he slowly sunk into her, his cock sinking deep into her until a long drawn out moan escaped her lips at the sudden intrusion. His fingers were one thing, but he knew she wasn’t expecting the force of his cock so soon. Still, he had to teach his pretty girl a lesson. He had to show her who exactly was in control. Once he was nestled inside, his cock clenched tightly around her walls, Lucifer sunk his teeth into the space between her shoulder and neck.

He slowly rocked his hips forward as he sucked and bit at her neck, only stopping once he pierced her skin. A broken moan broke through his haze as he cursed and started to pick up his pace, his warm tongue lapping up at the tiny droplets of blood creeping from her marred skin.

Unlatching himself from her neck, he sat up on his knees, pulled on her tied wrists for leverage, and quickened his thrusts till his hips started to crack against hers, a sharp half scream, half moan, breaking through her lips as his speed suddenly picked up. Lucifer was in a complete daze, his thrusts powerful and unyielding as he slammed his cock into Roman. Her moans permeated through the room and he couldn't help but to sit up further on his knees and bunch her hair back up into his hands.

Her screams grew louder as Lucifer heaved her up by her hair and started to yank and pull her at each slam of his hips. 

"Please! Please Luc- Fuck, Please Please Please Please!" She begged, her cries nothing but a constant begging for him to grace her with one ounce of mercy as he continued to pound into her, his pace merciless. He felt her hips stutter as she came, her fucked out voice reduced to nothing but a gasp as her head lulled back against his shoulder. 

"What a good girl you are. Such a good girl you are taking my cock so well." He growled into her ear, his voice ragged and hurried as he continued to fuck her. He watched as her eyes began to flutter, her mind growing numb at his brutal pace. 

Still, Lucifer wanted more. He wanted her to keep screaming his name. He wanted it harsher, faster. He wanted every other demon in the mansion to hear how hungry she was for it, How her body bounced back against his as he fucked her, how her eyes rolled back as he drilled his thick cock into her aching pussy. 

He wound a hand back around her neck, squeezed, and reached around with the other to rub at her clit, refusing to slow his pace as he continued to fuck up into her, her body freely moving with his. 

He wanted her helpless. He wanted her desperate. He wanted to own her completely.

"Mine." He growled in her ear, his voice daring her to question him as he moved away from her clit and sunk two fingers in alongside his drilling cock, the force of him erratic as she weakly moaned in his ear at the beyond tight fit.

"Mine." He urged again as he clamped himself against her neck, his red-stained lips trailing kisses against her already bruised skin.

"Mine." He shuddered as he fucked his orgasm into her, his hips slowly snapping into her to give her every ounce of come he had to offer. He released her hold of his neck. As soon as she sagged down to breathe, he snapped his hips up. A chocked out scream punched its way through her as she came around him again and shuddered, her mind seemingly blank as he gently laid her back on the bed and collapsed on top of her.

He whispered soft bouts of praise as he carefully removed himself a moment later and untied her wrists. Mindful to not graze against any sensitive areas, mindful of her aftershocks, he quietly rubbed against the raw skin at her wrists, applying a light incantation that'd hopefully lessen the pain of her bruised skin and aching joints. 

After cleaning himself and retrieving a warm rag moments later, he wiped her skin clean and maneuvered her onto a clean sheet. He hesitated once before he huddled himself behind her, carefully tugging her back against his chest and wounding his hands around her till he was completely entangled .

His mind was quiet as he breathed her in. Soon, their breaths mingled together till they were completely indistinguishable. Lucifer fell asleep nestled there against her, their bodies cuddled tightly together.

* * *

The next day Lucifer woke to Roman nuzzling him and her fingers playing in his hair, her soft touch smoothing an indistinct back and forth pattern into the side of his face. 

He blinked and a wave of warmth spread through him at the bashful smile she gave him once their eyes met. His heart grew still as she leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then his lips.Their kiss was slow and sweet, neither one of them in a rush to pull away in the heat of the moment.

With a sigh, Roman leaned further into Lucifer. She hummed at the feel of his hands smoothing over her hips, his fingers running a slight spell into her skin to alleviate her aching joints. She grinned and gave him one last peck before laughing and burying her head into his neck.

“What’s so funny?”

Roman groaned and pouted into him, her voice coming out in a quiet whine.

“I owe Mammon a thousand Grimm.”


End file.
